The present invention is directed to a composite member composed of at least two integrated electronic circuits, whereby principal services of the integrated electronic circuits are aligned essentially parallel to one another, and whereby the integrated electronic circuits comprise terminal lines in the region of at least one of their boundary surfaces.
The invention is also directed to a method for the manufacture of a composite member having at least two integrated electronic circuits, whereby principal surfaces of the integrated electronic circuits are aligned essentially parallel to one another, and whereby the integrated electronic circuits are provided with terminal lines in the region of at least one of their boundary surfaces.
A composite member of the type manufactured by Toshiba comprises two integrated circuits whose terminal lines are connected to one another by an additional contact element such as, for example, an auxiliary frame or a solder lug. The manufacture of these composite members is comparatively complicated.